Réflexion
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Shikamaru réfléchit à sa relation avec Kiba. Shonen-Aï, KibaShika. Traduction d'une fanfic anglaise de Dark Alice Strife. Ne vous gênez pas pour signaler d'éventuelles erreurs !


Et voilà une traduction de plus. La fiction originale, publiée sous le titre** "Reflection"** est anglaise, et l'auteur se nomme **_Dark Alice Strife_**. J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

**Genre:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Kiba x Shikamaru. Homophobes et anti-yaoistes, passez votre chemin !

**Disclaimer: **Cette histoire appartient à _**Dark Alice Strife**_. Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Comme à l'accoutumé, n'hésitez pas à attirer mon attention sur les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison.

* * *

**« Réflexion »**

Shikamaru Nara, à présent âgé de dix-huit ans, traversait sa chambre tout en emballant ses affaires dans des cartons, ceci afin d'être prêt à emménager avec son petit-ami, avec lequel il sortait depuis déjà six ans: Kiba Inuzuka. Ils avaient économisé de l'argent pendant deux ans pour investir la maison qu'ils voulaient. Le jeune homme prenait quelques livres sur son bureau, quand quelque chose tomba de l'un d'entre eux. Il se pencha pour ramasser l'objet en question, et sourit. Il s'agissait de la rose que Kiba lui avait offerte lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Il l'avait pressée et conservée pour se rappeler ce jour, lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans.

**_xxxFLASHBACKxxx_**

Shikamaru observait les nuages de son point d'observation favori, lorsqu'il entendit un aboiement familier. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Akamaru courir et bondir sur son ventre. Le chien-ninja aboya gaiement en grattant le torse du ninja aux Ombres. Ce dernier sourit et flatta le chiot derrière les oreilles. L'animal s'assit sur son giron en remuant joyeusement la queue. « Si tu es là, alors Kiba ne doit pas être loin derrière. »

Il ressenti un chakra familier et se retourna pour voir le maître d'Akamaru monter les marches. « Hey, paresseux, j'étais sûr que tu serai là. »

« Hey, Kiba, tu me cherchais ? » demanda Shikamaru, cependant que le shinobi au chien prenait place à côté de lui.

Le jeune Inuzuka hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, ou bien tu es venu m'embêter ? » interrogea le génie en amignonnant Akamaru.

« Ca dépend de comment tu vois ça », répondit Kiba. « En fait, je voulais te donner quelque chose. »

Shikamaru regarda le garçon aux marques tribales. « Quoi ? »

Kiba fouilla dans veste, et déposa une rose rouge près de son interlocuteur. Ensuite, il se leva et dévala les escaliers, suivit de près par Akamaru. « J'espère que tu aimeras ! »

Le surdoué prit la rose et regarda son ami partir de façon perplexe, avant d'examiner la fleur. Il remarqua alors une carte pliée, attachée à la tige, sur laquelle son nom était inscrit. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un simple message écrit par le jeune maître-chien.

**SORTIRAIS-TU AVEC MOI ?**

**-KIBA**

Le kishi dévala les escaliers et manqua percuter son ami. Il se jeta alors à son cou, et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire. « Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? »

**_xxxFIN DU FLASHBACKxxx_**

Shikamaru sourit à ce souvenir. C'était assez romantique, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais attendu de la part de son aimé. Mais c'était exactement ce qui lui plaisait chez lui: il était aussi imprévisible que sauvage. Il aimait Kiba, et savait que Kiba l'aimait aussi. Il rougit en se souvenant de la première fois qu'ils avaient échangé ces trois petits mots, seulement quelques semaines après s'être mis ensemble.

**_xxxFLASHBACKxxx_**

Kiba se courba et embrassa doucement Shikamaru. Ce dernier entoura le châtain de ses bras en lui rendant son baiser. Le ninja au chien poussa son petit-ami contre le bras du canapé cependant que leur étreinte devenait passionnée. Kiba glissa sa langue dans la bouche du surdoué, et obtint en retour un faible gémissement. Le rythme cardiaque de Shikamaru commença à accélérer alors que leurs langues dansaient ensemble. Il s'agrippa plus fermement au dos du maître-chien et put sentir le cœur de l'autre battre tout aussi vite. Lorsqu'ils eurent un besoin urgent d'air, ils se séparèrent, haletant légèrement.

Le shinobi des Ombres se pencha alors et embrassa furtivement son compagnon, avant de lui murmurer « J-Je t'aime, Kiba. »

Le tatoué se figea, et Shikamaru sentit son cœur sombrer. Il détourna le regard et s'admonesta intérieurement, avant de s'adresser à l'autre garçon. « Désolé Kiba, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je veux dire, ça fait seulement trois semaines et... »

Le châtain le fit taire d'un baiser. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime aussi. Je suis juste surpris que tu l'ais dit en premier. »

**_xxxFIN DU FLASHBACKxxx_**

Shikamaru avait vraiment pensé avoir tout gâché à cet instant, mais, après que Kiba ait prononcé ces mots, il s'était senti parfaitement bien. Le Chūnin fouilla le bureau, et trouva une boîte à babioles. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit des talons de tickets de rendez-vous, des bijoux, des photos et d'autres petites choses que son aimé lui avait donné durant les premières années de leur relation. Il saisit une chaîne porteuse d'un porte-bonheur en forme de cerf. Il s'agissait du collier que l'Inuzuka lui avait offert la veille du jour où il avait annoncé leur relation à leurs parents.

**_xxxFLASHBACKxxx_**

Shikamaru aperçu Kiba, appuyé contre un arbre, sur le terrain d'entraînement de la Team 10. Il s'approcha de ce dernier en souriant. « Tu m'attends ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête. « Ouais. Je t'attendais, histoire de voir si tu irais déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune Nara le fixa, amusé. « C'est tout ? »

Le jeune maître-chien se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. « Non. Maintenant, ferme les yeux. Je voudrais te donner quelque chose. »

Une fois ses yeux clos, le génie entendit Kiba sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Puis il sentit le châtain boucler quelque chose autour de son coup. Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement. « Tu peux les rouvrir, maintenant. »

Shikamaru ouvrit et baissa les yeux, pour voir un porte-bonheur en forme de cerf accroché à une chaîne d'argent. Il sourit, et rendit son baiser à son petit-ami. « Je l'adore. Merci, Kiba. »

**_xxxFIN DU FLASHBACKxxx_**

Shikamaru serra la chaîne. Il était très contrarié le jour où elle s'était brisée. Il avait prévu de la réparer, mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Il chercha dans son bureau, trouva une autre chaîne, et y fit passer le charme, tout en se remémorant le jour où ils s'étaient révélés à leurs familles.

**_xxxFLASHBACKxxx_**

Shikamaru faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, et Kiba le regardait du lit. « Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

Le garçon à la queue de cheval s'arrêta et dévisagea son jules. « Ouais, j'en suis sûr. J'en ai assez de devoir leur cacher. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête en se levant. « Alors finissons-en. »

Le kishi acquiesça, et ils descendirent au salon. Juste avant d'atteindre le séjour, le maître-chien le tira délicatement en arrière et l'embrassa doucement. Ils passèrent ensuite l'angle de la porte et firent face à leurs parents.

« Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire », déclara le fils Nara dès l'instant où les adultes les regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Shikaku.

« Et bien, puisque ma mère est aussi présente, on a décidé d'enfin vous le dire », expliqua Kiba.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » demanda Tsume.

« Est-ce grave ? » renchérit Yoshino.

« Et bien, ça dépend de comment vous allez le prendre », répondit Shikamaru. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du fils Inuzuka et leur dit: « Kiba et moi sommes ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an à présent. »

Un voile de silence tomba sur la pièce. Finalement, le père de Shikamaru fut le premier à parler. « Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Papa... »

« Sauf que je suis d'accord », ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

Shikaku inclina la tête en signe d'accord. « Nous savions tous qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, mais nous pensions que ça n'aboutira nulle part. »

« Exact. Maintenant asseyez-vous, et dites-nous comment c'est arrivé », les pria la mère de Kiba.

_**xxxFIN DU FLASHBACKxxx**_

Shikamaru avait été très heureux que leurs clans acceptent leur relation. Ils l'avaient déjà annoncé à leurs amis, mais aucun n'avait cru que ça durerait. Ils leur avaient prouvé le contraire. Naturellement, ils se disputaient parfois, comme tous les couples, mais ils aimaient assez pour se pardonner. De plus, Kiba était toujours là pour lui. Lorsque Asuma avait été tué, l'Inuzuka fut le seul à oser l'approcher et tenter de le réconforter.

**_xxxFLASHBACKxxx_**

Les funérailles d'Asuma avaient eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant, et Shikamaru se trouvait sur une falaise surplombant le village. Il était simplement assis là, en train de fumer, et de regarder les gens du village, qui avaient repris le cours normal de leur vie. Il entendit un son, et jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos pour apercevoir Kiba venir vers lui. Le ninja au chien s'assit près de lui. « Ca va ? »

Le surdoué acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et fit tomber quelques cendres de sa cigarette. « Ouais. C'est juste si dur de se dire qu'il est parti. Il était comme un père pour moi, vu que le mien était souvent soit saoul, soit en mission. »

Le châtain hocha la tête. « Je comprends. C'est toujours dur de perdre quelqu'un de proche. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à en souffrir. Kurenai est aussi anéantie que toi. Son enfant n'aura jamais de père. Il nous manque à tous, Shika. »

Shikamaru laissa échapper une larme. « Je sais, Kiba. C'est juste que tout les gens que j'aime meurent ou disparaissent. »

Le maître-chien entraîna son ami dans une étreinte réconfortante. « Je suis là, Shika. Je ne te quitterai pas. »

Le ninja des Ombres s'accrocha alors à Kiba, et laissa ses larmes jaillirent. L'Inuzuka ne bougea pas, et le réconforta.

_**xxxFIN DU FLASHBACKxxx**_

Shikamaru était heureux que Kiba soit là pour lui. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il serait sans doute encore dépressif, et hargneux envers tout le monde. Quelques semaines après la mort d'Asuma, Kurenai leur avait dit, à Kiba et lui, qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils soient les parrains de son enfant. Ils avaient accepté, et, depuis que le petit était né, ils le voyaient souvent.

Le kishi soupira, puis ferma les derniers cartons. Il lança un regard à l'ensemble de la pièce en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. C'était si vide à présent. Il regarda le lit, qui allait bientôt être jeté. C'était ce même lit dans lequel le maître-chien avait souvent dormi avec lui. Le même lit où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, à seize ans.

_**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**_

Shikamaru sentit le bras de Kiba entourer sa taille alors qu'ils regardaient un film, couchés sur le lit. Il tourna légèrement la tête et regarda son aimé. Celui-ci se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Shikamaru se retourna complètement en lui rendant son baiser, qui devint plus passionné quand son compagnon fit passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune Nara. Ce dernier le laissa entrer, et gémit.

Alors qu'il s'embrassait, il sentit le châtain lui retirer son élastique des cheveux et y enfoncer ses doigts. Shikamaru entoura le dos de Kiba ses bras et le tira, le plaçant au-dessus de lui. Le shinobi au chien brisa leur baiser et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'appuya sur ses mains, et baissa son visage vers celui de son aimé pour l'embrasser. Le kishi passa lentement une main entre eux, et dézippa la veste de cuir de son jules.

Il retira la veste des épaules de Kiba, lui faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait qu'il l'enlève. Stoppant à nouveau leur baiser, le châtain s'assit sur le lit, et jeta la veste au sol. Shikamaru se redressa et parcouru de sa main le torse musclé de son adoré, sentant quelques poils dépasser de sa chemise en mailles. Il le ramena contre le lit en l'embrassant, et fut celui qui engagea un second baiser passionné. Kiba gémit quand il le pressa contre lui. Il se saisit du zipper de la veste de Shikamaru et le défit. Se reculant, il retira sa veste au Nara, puis s'abaissa à nouveau.

Le surdoué haleta quand Kiba se colla à lui. Il brisa leur baiser, le souffle court. « Kiba... Prends-moi. »

« Shika... »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. « S'il-te-plaît. »

**_xxxFIN DU FLASHBACKxxx_**

Shikamaru rougit au souvenir de ce qu'il passa après qu'il ait dit ça. Bien entendu, ses parents étaient, par malchance, rentrés plus tôt à la maison cette nuit-ci, et les avaient entendu... ou plutôt, il l'avait entendu gémir pendant que Kiba lui faisait l'amour. Il ne le sut qu'une fois l'Inuzuka partit, quand son père lui avoua. Deux mois plus tard, le maître-chien lui annonça qu'il souhaitait qu'ils aient leur propre maison.

_**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**_

Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient encore couchés, il allait se rendormir dans les bras du châtain, quand celui se mit à parler. « Je crois qu'on devrait habiter ensemble. »

Cette déclaration réveilla instantanément Shikamaru. Il leva sa tête du torse du ninja au chien et le dévisagea. « Tu veux dire là, tout de suite ? »

« Pas forcément tout de suite, mais quand on sera plus vieux, j'aimerais qu'on est une maison rien qu'à nous », déclara Kiba en passant sa main dans les cheveux du kishi. « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait économiser à partir de maintenant, et, d'ici quelques années, construire une maison. »

Le surdoué reposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant. « Laisse-moi y réfléchir un moment, d'accord ? »

« Prends ton temps », répondit ce dernier. « Je ne te presserai pas. »

_**xxxFIN DU FLASHBACKxxx**_

Quelques semaines plus tard, Shikamaru alla trouver son amant, et lui répondit que lui aussi pensait qu'ils devraient s'installer ensemble. A partir de ce jour, ils économisèrent l'argent gagnée grâce aux missions pour bâtir une maison. Et aujourd'hui, deux ans après, ils avaient presque fini d'emménager.

Le fils Nara perçu un bruit, et se tourna au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. « ONCLE SHIKA !! »

Il sourit quand Yuki, fille de Kurenai et Asuma, sauta sur le lit. Le shinobi aux Ombres tendit le bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Salut, petit monstre. »

L'enfant de trois ans sourit et inspecta la pièce. « Wow, t'as déjà tout emballé ! »

Shikamaru acquiesça. « Ouais, et tout sera dans la nouvelle maison demain. Alors, où est ton oncle Kiba ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Il est en-bas, il parle à ta maman ! »

« Alors allons-y, je suis sûr qu'on va bientôt devoir te déposer. »

La bambine bondit du lit et courut en bas des escaliers. Son parrain la suivit d'un pas plus posé. Quand il arriva en bas, il la vit dans les bras du maître-chien. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit. « Tu as fini d'emballer ? »

Le kishi acquiesça. « Ouais. On va pouvoir finir de déplacer mes affaires demain. »

« Okay. Tu pourrais la déposer ? J'ai un truc à faire », déclara Kiba en l'embrassant.

Shikamaru soupira et lui pris Yuki. « D'accord. »

Le couple quitta la demeure des Nara, et chacun partit vers sa destination. Après avoir déposé sa filleule, le surdoué rentra chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière, et sourit en voyant des pétales de rose éparpillés sur le sol, menant à la chambre conjugale. Il gravit les marches et pénétra dans la pièce, mais la trouva vide. Il soupira et jeta sa veste sur le sol, près de la penderie.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda subitement Kiba, en faisant sursauter son compagnon. « Ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un ? »

Shikamaru fit volte face et le vit, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant une rose rouge. « Une rose rouge et des pétales ? La dernière fois que tu as fait ça, c'était pour notre anniversaire. »

Le châtain l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa avant de lui tendre la rose. « Et bien, aujourd'hui mérite aussi des roses. »

Le génie la prit. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

L'Inuzuka sortit quelque chose de sa veste, et s'agenouilla. Il ouvrit l'écrin et dit: « Shikamaru Nara, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le concerné sourit et secoua la tête. « Oui, Kiba, je le veux. »

Se relevant, le maître-chien passa alors l'anneau du doigt du shinobi aux Ombres, avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser. « Je t'aime, Shika. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Kiba », répondit Shikamaru en lui rendant son baiser. « Kiba ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner », pensa-t-il.


End file.
